Noster Nostri
by ItsSpicee
Summary: Scars fade, but never truly disappear. A damaged girl and a chosen boy find each other in the darkest circumstances. Follows Canon at first; less as time goes on. Rated T. Starts during the Order of the Phoenix. Harry/OC (Slow Burn)
1. Figure in the Distance

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Harry Potter asked.

With no one else there to respond he quite obviously received no answer. Looking around the only thing visible was grass. Going on until the horizon, fields of grass filled the space. Above him - like the fields - the sky was an endless expanse of blue with no sun visible.

"Aunt Petunia must have cursed me. As if mowing the grass on her yard wasn't enough, I probably have to mow this to."

Shuddering at the thought of spending the rest of his life mowing grass for Aunt Petunia, Harry saw no choice but to start walking.

Picking a direction at random Harry began to walk. However, after what seemed like several hours, Harry refused to continue.

"This is my dream. At least I think it's a dream. In any case what's the point of this?" Harry complained to himself. "I should have listened more to Professor Trelawney, I'm sure she would have something to say about the meaning of this dream. Oh dear child your death has been foretold within the colour of the grass." Harry said.

Harry heard a shriek coming from the distance. Jumping up to face the direction of the sound, Harry instinctively reached for his wand. Realizing he was in his own dream he took his hand out of his pocket.

Squinting into the distance Harry could just make out a figure standing at rest. However, the figure's lack of movement did not explain the reason for a scream.

Another shriek came, this time louder and higher in pitch. The figure never moved.

"What is going on." Harry was shocked into stillness; His dream had gone from an irritating joke to a weird situation.

At the prompt of another even louder scream, Harry began to run towards the figure in the distance.

After only a few seconds of running the colour began to seep out of his surroundings. The once bright blue sky slowly turned grey followed quickly by the grass. Harry's head went up and down taking in the degradation of his dream. And with a final look towards the figure which had mysteriously not gotten any closer to him, Harry's dream disappeared.

"Harry," said a far away voice. "Harry, get up." The voice seemed to get closer. "Harry! Get up this instant, it's nearly noon!" The voice was too close for Harry's liking and he finally cracked opened his eyes, disoriented by the sudden light.

"Jus' five more minutes Hermione. I have to save her. Can't you see I'm busy?" mumbled a half asleep Harry.

Harry yelled in shock as his blanket was angrily ripped off of him. Turning over, Harry attempted to burrow into the bed to salvage whatever heat he could. A few minutes later Harry inevitably opened his eyes and was forced to fully wake up.

Reaching out towards his bedside table Harry grabbed his glasses and shoved them haphazardly on his face. He turned over again and yelled again after realising that Hermione hadn't left his room.

Still holding his blanket and glaring at Harry, Hermione just giggled. "You're so funny when you're half awake, Harry." She turned around and left the room.

"At least leave the blanket behind would you?" Harry moaned at her retreating form. "I'm so cold."

oOo

After getting dressed Harry left his room and went down the stairs. Not looking forward to the admonishment from Mrs. Weasley, Harry reflected that sleeping in was not worth it. With his strange dream all but forgotten, Harry was greeted by everyone downstairs.

"Morning Harry," everybody chanted. "Or should we say noon?" Mrs. Weasley added with a small upwards twitch of her lips.

Harry sighed. "Nice to see you all."

"Were you up all night studying or something?" Sirius asked him.

Harry froze, remembering his dream. "Not exactly, I _was_ sleeping, just not very well."

"It's these damn beds, they're full of bed bugs. Kreacher refuses to clean them." Sirius exclaimed.

Harry continued walking, smiling weakly at Sirius' anger towards the Black family house elf, into the kitchen where everyone was currently waiting for lunch. Mrs. Weasley stood in front of the once grimy stove toasting bread while everyone else sat at table. Pulling a seat beside Ron, Harry sat down and watched Mrs. Weasley make food.

"Don't look at me like that Harry. Everyone else woke up early and have been waiting for the food longer than you have. You'll have to wait your turn just like everyone else dear," Mrs. Weasley said upon seeing Harry's hungry expression.

Looking around at all the hungry faces he realised that his lunch would not come for a long time. "That's alright Mrs. Weasley, I'll wait."

Ron looked at Harry "Rough night mate?"

"You could say that. Just a bad dream."

"Well whenever I have a bad dream I try imagining the biggest feast I can think of, and the bad dream just goes away," Ron supplied, completely serious.

"I took Divination, I should be able to to get some meaning out my dreams," Harry said. "Well… I suppose we did make up most of our homework so I'm not so sure about that now."

Hermione came over and sat down on Harry's other side. "Ron, not all of us are motivated solely by food. Maybe Harry should talk to a psychiatrist about his dream?"

Harry sank down into his chair. "The Daily Prophet's next headline "The Chosen One Seeking Psychiatrist." No Hermione I can't go to a psychiatrist."

"Lunch is served!" Mrs. Weasley floated three plates of B.L.T.s onto the table where they landed with a thunk. "Enjoy everyone."

Harry went for a sandwich before his hand was knocked out the way by Ron who was desperately trying to grab as many sandwiches as possible.

Harry's face quickly turned into a frown. The plate nearest to Harry was already empty, and by the looks of the two around him they would be gone in a few seconds.

"Ron, give me one of your sandwiches," Harry pleaded.

"Mate, I love you, but I can't give you any," Ron replied.

Harry attempted to grab a sandwich off of Ron's plate. "Come on Ron. You've got at least five right there."

"Now now Harry, hands off Ron's plate. He's a growing boy and he needs his lunch." Mrs. Weasley watched the two, barely able to contain her smile. "I'll cook you up a few more sandwiches just for you. What do you say Harry?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. That'll be fine." Harry watched Ron devour two more sandwiches. "Tosser."

"Now Harry, we know you had your trial a few days ago," Mr. Weasley begun. "And we're all very glad you didn't get expelled." Sirius snorted at Mr. Weasley's words. "But please try to wake up a bit earlier. You'll be off the Hogwarts soon so it's a good idea to get into practice."

"Yes Mr. Weasley." Harry replied before devouring the new sandwiches Mrs. Weasley placed in front of him.

"Ron, what makes you think you can take one of my sandwiches when you didn't give me one of yours?" Harry asked as he foiled Ron's attempt to swipe one of Harry's sandwiches.

"I'm still hungry," Ron whined.

oOo

Several hundred kilometres away a girl was lying in bed sleeping. Her long dark brown hair covered the bed in a sheet around her and her fragile chest went up and down with the rhythm of her breathing. The children's bed she was currently resting in could not comfortable fit her fairly long body and thusly her feet hung of the end of the bed.

The girl's sleep was far from peaceful as her head turned back and forth in agitated movements and small distressed whines were coming from her mouth.

The girl found herself in a great field of green grass with a brilliant blue sky above her. However, the peaceful setting could not contain her fear of being exposed and in the open. Waiting for someone or something to come at her the girl was filled with fear.

In her experience the nicest things came with the most horrible experiences. A gift given was just a disguise for someone to ruin her. No one gave anything without expecting something in return. The nice green grass and the calming blue sky were just a trick; to make her lower her guard. Not that her guard would protect her. It hadn't for a long time.

The girl was right, in the distance a darkness appeared. Growing larger every second it began to approach her. With its movements the girl was filled with a debilitating sense of terror. Her breath caught in her throat as she could only watch the darkness move closer and closer towards her.

All the girl could do was scream.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Hoping with all her heart that someone would hear her. Even if they would save her only to do things worse than her uncle had. Even if they ruined her more than he had. All she knew was that there could be nothing worse than what the darkness would do to her.

Desperately, the girl looked around. Looking for anyone or anything to help her. A building to hide behind. A person to be protected by. A method to end herself. Anything other than succumbing to the darkness.

The girl let out a gasp. Far away a figure was running towards. She found herself able to move once more and the girl took a step towards the figure. Her next step caused her foot to snag a piece of dirt and tipped her towards the ground. As she fell she could only think of getting to the figure running towards her and away from the darkness approaching her.

oOo

"It's a shame really. What happened to that girl I mean," The lady said to her assistant with a frown on her wrinkled face. "Especially at such a young age; Children can be so cruel. She's in for a tough life.

"I'm telling you Mary, something is not right with the girl. She hasn't said a word since she's gotten here, and I don't think she's eaten one bite," The assistant whispered."

"Sandra, what happened to her is the police's issue and you'd do well to stay out of it." Mary warned, her frown turning into a neutral expression. "She's had a tough enough time so far. We needn't make it even harder for her."

"You're right, Mary. It's just terrible, like you said," Sandra sighed.

"When you've done this for as long I have some things become a necessity. Now go start up lunch while I wake up the kids who slept in," Mary added, glad to have imparted some wisdom on her assistant.

oOo

"Albus, I've just received a letter from a young girl. It's about her Hogwarts letter she was sent four years ago," Minerva McGonagall stormed into the headmaster's office. "She writes that she wishes to come to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall handed him neatly folded letter.

"Very interesting indeed Minerva. I must ask, why now after four years have past," Albus Dumbledore questioned with some evidence of amusement in his voice. He read over the girl's letter.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean?" Dumbledore offered out of the blue with gesture towards a bowl filled with them.

Professor McGonagall was caught of guard for a moment. "Don't you offer sherbet lemons, usually?" she said suspiciously.

"My dear Minerva, one must not discriminate against candy. Every type offers its own unique flavour and characteristic. I couldn't imagine only offering one type."

Professor McGonagall coughed. "Ahem, indeed Albus. Now back to the matter at hand."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed.

"From what this girl has written, it seems her father replied to the letter four years ago in her steed," Professor McGonagall got out in one breath.

"If that's the case I can't see why we could accept the girl's wishes to come to Hogwarts. It's clear her guardian does not wish her to come here," Dumbledore said with certain finality. "I do not see how her letter would change anything."

"If you would let me finish, Albus," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "Certain.. Events have played out and she now has no guardian; her uncle was the last relative she had."

Dumbledore let out a deep breath. "Minerva, these developments are disturbing to say the least." He begun fiddling with a knick knack on his desk.

Professor McGonagall met Dumbledore's words with a small smile on her face. "This girl seems to have great desire to come to Hogwarts. However, the decision to allow her here is not mine to make.

"It will not be easy. She has missed four years of schooling. Do you believe she can make them up?" Dumbledore met Professor McGonagall's eyes.

"If you would allow me so, I could bring her past years books for her to study during the remainder of the holidays. While I can't delude myself into believing she can totally make up what's she's missed, I believe that with studying and a tutor during school time, she will be able to at least attend here." Professor McGonagall said with some confidence. "In fact I believe she can do a lot better than some of the less intelligent students here at Hogwarts."

"Do you believe she can pass her O.W.L.s?" Dumbledore asked doubtfully.

"Of course not Albus. But by bringing her here I believe we can get her away from the terrible world she's been forced to live in." Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"I trust you Minerva. If you believe she should come to Hogwarts, then Hogwarts she will come to," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Albus." Professor McGonagall made to leave. "One last thing, she asked us specifically not to tell anyone her name."

"Considering her past it seems fair to keep her first name hidden until she is comfortable revealing it. Her last name however will need to be know if she is to be called upon by"

Professor McGonagall raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow. "But Albus, what will other students call her? It's hardly appropriate for them to call her by her last name."

"A student's trust is a valuable thing. If we deny her request who knows what she will do or how it will affect her. And many students refer to each other by their last names anyways." Dumbledore said wisely.

"This year just became complicated. Good night Albus," said Professor McGonagall leaving the headmaster's office.

"Good night indeed Minerva."

oOo

"Sirius, I need to talk to you," Harry said.

"Well, go ahead, I'm right here." Sirius looked at Harry expectingly.

Harry motioned towards Ginny and Tonks who were sitting close. "Alone,"

"Well why didn't you say so." Sirius laughed, got up and walked out of the room. Harry followed him out.

At seeing Harry's worried face, Sirius was instantly concerned. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Whatever I tell you, you can't tell anyone about it. Not Mrs. Weasley, not Professor Lupin and not even Dumbledore," Harry said firmly. "Promise me that, Sirius."

"What if they can help you," Sirius said, his worry intensifying.

"I doesn't matter, you still can't tell anyone. I don't want everyone to think I'm weak," Harry muttered.

"If you're in danger I have to tell them. But otherwise you have my word that no one else will know," Sirius offered.

"Fine, I suppose that's as good as promise you can give. Well… um… almost every night I go to sleep and have the same dream," Harry said quietly.

"Is it about Voldemort!" Sirius interrupted quite loudly.

"Quiet down! I don't want anyone to hear this," Harry whispered. "And no, they haven't been about Voldemort. Unless he's decided to grow out his hair long."

"So then what have they been about?" Sirius said. This time in a slightly quieter voice.

"I'm in a great field of green grass with a blue sky above me and there's no one in sight." Harry started describing his dream. "After a while I can make out a figure in the distance. A month ago the figure was too far away to see any specific features, but I can now make out long dark brown hair."

Sirius face brightened. "Harry, you had me worried to death for a second there. I thought your life was in danger, that Voldemort had slipped you a potion or something."

"That's ridiculous. How would Voldemort slip me a potion?" Harry frowned.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Don't blame me, you came at me, all dramatic like. 'Sirius, I'm terrified of something and I need your help because I'm only a fifth year.'"

Harry's frown deepened into a scowl. "That's not all. I can hear the girl screaming, Sirius, over and over. I know she's terrified of something and I have to save her from it," Harry exclaimed. "But when I run towards her I can't get any closer." Harry leaned against the wall as if the telling Sirius the dream took energy.

Sirius just looked at Harry. "You want my honest opinion on this?

"That depends, are you going to be serious about it?"

"I'm always-"

"Don't," Harry stopped him.

Sirius burst out in merry laughter. "Don't worry too much about it Harry. I want to enjoy what's left of the holidays with my godson. I honestly think it's nothing. I've had the same dream for five nights in a row once. You didn't see me get all worked up about it."

Harry was slightly disappointed that Sirius didn't believe there to be a problem, but gave him a smile nonetheless. He would do his best to spend the rest of the holidays in the company of Sirius. "How about a game of chess?"

"Really Harry? I know that you want to spend time with me, but don't you think we could do something where it's possible for you to win?" Sirius could barely contain his laughter.

Harry just punched Sirius on the shoulder and walked by him into the living room.

Sirius ran after Harry. "Harry wait up, I wasn't serious! Well I am but you know what I mean."

oOo

"Annabelle, dear, could you go check on our newest arrival upstairs? It's nearly four o'clock and she hasn't left her room," said Mary Markel.

Annabelle twirled her hair around her finger nervously.

"What's wrong Annabelle?"

"Well… it's just that the Robby and Joseph told me that she's a dangerous freak. I know I shouldn't listen to them because they're older and want to cause trouble, but she looks so scary," Annabelle said, tears appearing in her eyes. "You told me to be nice to everyone, I know you did Mrs. Markel, but please don't send me upstairs to her."

Mrs. Markel dropped to her knees and gathered Annabelle in her arms. "Hush now little Annabelle, if you don't want to check on her, you don't have to. I'll go myself and you'll stay down here."

The girl watched the exchanged from the stairs. Raising a hand to her face she traced the jagged and rough line that covered her cheek.

 _He was right. I_ _ **am**_ _hideous._

Going back up the stairs quickly before Mrs. Markel could find her, the girl lay down in her bed. She laid there for a few seconds until there was a knock on her door.

"Ehem," she cleared her throat. "Deary, are you alright in there? Could I get you anything to eat? Perhaps some cereal and eggs?"

There was no response from the inside.

"Deary, I'm coming in."

Once again no response. This time however, Mrs. Markel opened the door and walked in, expecting the girl to be asleep.

Mrs. Markel was startled. "Oh! You surprised me. I thought you were sleeping."

The girl was sitting on her bed, with her back against the wall and her head turned downward looking at her lap.

"Okay, now that I know you're fine, I'm going to go downstairs to whip up some food. Come down if you want anything," Mrs. Markel said. She then hesitantly left the room, looking back at the girl one last time. She hadn't moved an inch.

oOo

"No Sirius, absolutely not! You can't go outside, even in your Animagus form. You could easily be recognized!" Mrs. Weasley nearly shouted, red in the face. "How would Harry react if you were arrested? He would be devastated." Mrs. Weasley continued.

Taking Mrs. Weasley aside, Sirius explained, "Molly, I won't see my godson for months. There's no harm in seeing him off. Besides who could recognize me?"

"Molly, maybe Sirius is right," Mr. Weasley added in an attempt to stop the argument before it got out of hand.

Molly harrumphed. "Fine, but if he gets caught don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Don't worry Molly, nothing will go wrong," Sirius brushed it off with a hearty laugh.

Molly didn't find it so funny. "Sirius, don't push it. I may change my mind by tomorrow," she said and abruptly left for the kitchen.

Sirius just looked at Mr. Weasley awkwardly. "Well then, off to bed we go."

oOo

After closing his eyes to go sleep, Harry was woken up by something. Putting his head under the pillow as to ignore further sounds he realised was useless. Hearing the sound again he recognized it, a scream in the distance.

"But I'm awake, I can't have a dream if I just woke up."

Once again, a scream interrupted his thoughts. This time it was louder. Removing the pillow from his head he reached out to put on his glasses. His hand met only empty air. Fully getting up he finally looked around, expecting too see the walls of his room.

"No way, I'm dreaming." Around him were endless fields of grass and a bright blue sky above him. Directly in front of his bed was a figure standing in the near distance.

The scream this time around was piercing. Getting up Harry knew there was only one thing to do. Get closer to the figure. Putting his feet on the ground Harry begin to sprint towards the figure. He had an ominous feeling that something was about to go wrong unless he reached the figure.

Running towards it, Harry could slowly make out more detail. He watched as it turned around and took a step towards him. And another. Before he knew it the figure was in a full out sprint towards Harry.

"It's a girl," thought Harry. Now at a distance where he could observe some basic features of the girl.

The girl had long dark brown hair and looked fairly skinny. Her awkward gait and long spindly legs indicating that she was not accustomed to running.

Harry realized that if they both continued to run towards each other that they would soon be face to face. Filled with uncertainty Harry slowed down his pace. He didn't know how he would interact with the mystery girl taking over his dreams for two months now.

Before Harry could consider his problem any further the colour began to seep out of his dream, and eventually completely faded.

oOo

Hello!

Thanks for reading my fanfiction.

First off, I'm pretty new to writing creatively and this is my first time writing any fanfiction. If you see anything wrong with my story (such as spelling, grammar, plot holes, terrible writing style or anything like that) don't hesitate to send me a scathing message or review. Although I'm pretty nervous putting my writing up, I'd hate to be writing utter crap and not even know it.

Next, about my story. This is going to be primarily a romance story, however there will be action and adventure. The rating right now will be T. However, it's possible that could change to an M in the future. It will follow canon at the start but more loosely as the story progress.

Now, the most important part (at least I think.) There's not going to be any superPowerful!Harry dark!Harry or anything of the sort. Harry is Harry from canon with a few small changes. He's not going to go to Gringotts, take an inheritance and find he's the heir of the house of Black, Evans, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Dumbledore etc. He's not going to go to Olliviander's wave his hand over some materials and end up with a 20 inch wand with a basilisk venom core. My story will have none of that. No evilManipulativeDarkLord!Dumbledore, no bashing and none of the unrealistic and stupid tropes that keep coming up again and again in Harry Potter fanfiction.

If you're reading this chapter again and notice a lot of difference, it's because I went over everything and revised a lot of writing. I tried to portray Harry and Sirius closer to canon, so that means no more fighting Ron, no more Harry feeling entitled to breakfast and no more Sirius teasing Harry about girls. I also changed some of the mystery girl's parts so that she's even more of a mystery. A kind person told me that I revealed too much about her past too quickly. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please, please let me know.

Keep Reading,

Spicee


	2. Dual Detention

Walking through the Hogwarts Express Harry looked for a place to sit. Ron and Hermione had left him for their prefect duties and would not be back until a couple hours later. After passing through nearly the entire train, Harry finally found a compartment with space. Inside sat Ginny, Neville and a blonde haired girl with large eyes and glasses on reading a magazine.

Harry poked his head in. "Mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full."

Neville and Ginny both looked up at him. "Go ahead Harry. The seat's all yours," said Ginny. Neville mumbled the in agreement.

Harry went in and sat down beside Neville and across from the blonde.

Ginny looked between Harry and the blonde. "That's Luna Lovegood, she's in Ravenclaw."

Harry stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you Luna, I'm Harry Potter," Harry scratched his head."Erm… well I'm sure you already knew that."

Luna tore her eyes away from the magazine she was reading, looked at Harry, and then at his hand. "Nice to meet you Harry, and yes, I already knew that," she said as they shook hands. After a moment of shaking, Luna dropped his hand and continued looking at the magazine in her hand.

"You do realize you're reading that upside-down?"

Luna's eyes flitted to Harry. "Oh yes, I'm aware of that."

"Oh, okay." And that ended that.

Slightly uncomfortable with Luna, Harry turned to Ginny and Neville. "So how were the holidays?"

Neville perked up. "My grandmother bought me a rare plant. It's got loads of cool features. If you poke it Stinksap comes out of it and covers everything around it. Not to mention how cool it looks when it squirms."

"That's brilliant Neville," said Harry, knowing how much his friend enjoyed Herbology. "Maybe you could show it to me some time."

Ginny wasn't so sure. "Eager to get covered in Stinksap are you Harry?"

"I'd still smell better than you," Harry shot back.

At the sight of Ginny fuming Harry was quite worried. "Ginny, I hope you know I was kidding, right?

"I've been dying to use this hex I just learned. Hope you're not volunteering," warned Ginny.

The rest of the train ride went in relative silence. Only interrupted by a cat running down the aisle and the food trolley. Ron and Hermione oddly enough never showed up. Harry made note to bring it up with them later.

"We should change into our school robes. We can't be that far away from Hogwarts," Harry suggested.

"You're right. Now get out and let me and Luna change."

Looking at the sleeping boy next to him, Harry prodded him with his wand. Neville woke up with a small shout and looked around in confusion. "Come one Neville, we need to wait outside while the girls change."

As the boys waited outside the girls changed.

"Neville, I dare you to take a peek inside."

"Blimey mate, Ginny would hex my jewels off if I pulled a stunt like that," Neville shivered.

After they had finished changing the girls let the boys inside and waited outside while the boys changed.

* * *

After walking into the Great Hall the students of Hogwarts took their seats at their house's table. Through the air floated lit candles and the ceiling was enchanted to mirror the view of the night sky. The hall quickly filled with the sounds of talking and laughter as those within exchanged greetings, pleasantries and summer news. At the Gryffindor table Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione about three quarters of the way down the table for the customary start of year feast. Ron looked at the currently empty table in front of him as if he was depressed.

"Ron, the food's coming mate. No need to look so sad."

Ron looked at Harry. "Mum forgot to pack me sandwiches for the train." He looked back at the table knowing those words to be enough to justify his mood.

Harry just patted Ron a few times on the back.

"Boys," stated an unamused Hermione.

The students around them - while not to Ron's degree - were all waiting for the incoming feast with great anticipation.

Harry looked up towards the staff table. "Ron, Hermione, where's Hagrid," said Harry with a tinge of panic in his voice.

"Are you sure you didn't just miss him," Ron asked, slightly anxious.

"Of course not, think of the size of him. It'd be impossible to miss him."

Hermione leaned towards Harry and Ron. "Maybe he's not back from you know - his mission - the one Dumbledore sent him on," she whispered.

"And who the hell is that woman in the pink?" she said , pointing towards the middle of the staff table. There sat a frumpy, stumpy and almost toad-like woman with dry mud brown hair and an unappealing pink cardigan covering her more sensible staff robes. Taking a sip from her goblet her face turned into a grimace.

"It's pumpkin juice. Who doesn't like pumpkin juice?" Harry exclaimed, watching her reaction. "You think we could sue her for not liking pumpkin juice?" he asked Ron.

"What's a sue?"

"Never mind that now Ron. Hermione, it's that Umbridge lady!"

"You act like I know who that is," Hermione replied.

"She was at my expulsion hearing. She works for Fudge!"

"You'd think she'd be able to afford some nice clothing, working for the Minister and such," said Ron, smirking.

As Professor McGonagall pulled out a battered ancient wizard's hat, the buzz in the Great Hall quieted down into hushed whispers. Eager to see the newest additions to their house several students from each house scolded others for talking. The hat then sung its song and the sorting began.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll which listed all the first years on it. Total silence fell in the hall and the first name was called. The first first year went to Gryffindor and slowly the line of first years thinned. Finally the last first year was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and quickly took them away.

Dumbledore stood up in front of the entire school. "Welcome first years, and welcome back all the others. There is a time for speech making but this is not it. Tuck in!."

Applause broke out for Dumbledore and for the incoming feast. Dumbledore sat down and threw his long beard over his shoulder to keep out of the way of his plate, for the food had finally appeared.

* * *

After all the students had finished eating and started to get restless, Dumbledore once again stood up and waited. As students noticed Dumbledore standing they quieted down and waited for his speech. By now Harry was feeling tired. The past few days his regular dream plagued him for longer than ever before and thusly the quality of his sleep went down. Harry considered going to Madam Pomfrey for some dreamless sleep potion.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"A new fifth year Gryffindor is within our midst. She will be joining you all tomorrow. Please give her a warm Hogwarts welcome, as I'm sure you've all received during your first year."

Dumbledore continued before being interrupted by Professor Umbridge who made her own speech. Perhaps the sole student to listen to the entire speech was Hermione who seemed to be drinking in every word. Harry struggled to keep his eyelids open, and paying attention to whatever Professor Umbridge was saying was completely out of the question.

When Professor Umbridge finished her speech, Dumbledore added a few words and dismissed the school. The sound of chairs scraped against the floor was almost deafening. Hundreds of students stood up and began filing out of the Hall.

* * *

Harry head straight for the door to the boys' dormitory after entering the common room. Inside Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had reached the dormitory first and were in the process of unpacking their trunks.

"Hi," he said, opening his own trunk.

"Hey, Harry," said Dean, as he took what looked like a block of Honeydukes chocolate out of his trunk. "Good holiday?"

Harry paused. Truthfully, his summer holidays had been horrid. He had been attacked by Dementors, almost expelled from Hogwarts and suffered from the same dream every night. "Not bad. You?"

"Yeah it was decent," Dean laughed. "Boring mostly.

Dean turned towards Seamus who looked like he wanted to say something as his face was going pale. "Anyways, did you here about the new fifth year Gryffindor girl? It's odd that she's coming to Hogwarts just now. You'd think there be rules on it."

The colour returned to Seamus' face. "She must have either gone to another wizarding school or been privately tutored. Otherwise she'll have no clue what's going on," he added.

"Well if she hasn't done magic before I give her my prayers because she'll want out of this Hogwarts within the week," said Harry, finishing unpacking. "Just imagine what Snape will do to her."

All three boys shuddered.

Harry pushed his now empty trunk under his bed and pulled his pajamas on. Climbing into bed he took his glasses of and put them on the beside table. He extinguished the candle beside his bed and hoped he could sleep in peace for just one night.

* * *

Next morning Harry woke up feeling refreshed and alert. Heading down to breakfast he and Ron met up with Hermione in the common room.

"Harry, you're looking chipper this morning. Sleep well did you?"

"You have no idea," said Harry. "What do you think about that?" he added, pointing towards the common room notice board.

 **Pairs Dueling Tournament**

 **Interested in improving your dueling skills?**

 **Sign up with Professor Flitwick,**

 **No previous experience required**

"Blimey Harry, wasn't Flitwick a professional dueler in his time?" Ron exclaimed. "He could teach us loads on how to fight You-Know-Who," he paused. "Although we'll have to figure out who's pairs with who."

"I guess. I'm not too keen on duelling with a partner so we'll see," said Harry, as they climbed through out through the portrait hole.

"I think this is just what the school needs. With the Ministry sending that Umbridge lady to interfere at Hogwarts I'm not so sure if we'll even be learning Defense Against the Dark Arts in her class," Hermione said, as the three of them walked past the many portraits that lined the hall leading to the stairs.

"Oi! You there, hold on."

Harry, Hermione and Ron all turned around to see who had spoken.

"Yes?" Harry ventured towards the battered and stained frame that held the portrait of a brown haired skinny wizard with a large nose and thick bushy eyebrows.

"Did I hear something about the ministry interfering at Hogwarts?" the painting asked, looking rather peaky.

Hermione looked towards the boys with an expression of incredibility. "Yes, I supposed you did. What's it to you? You don't see too many paintings conversing with students do you?"

"They sent a woman who looks like a toad to teach us Defense," Ron blurted out.

"We paintings don't usually trouble ourselves with the silly issues students have," said the panting,incensed by the student's treatment of him. "However, there comes a time where we all must unite to fight an outside threat. To face the coming darkness and preserve the rights Hogwarts seeks to protect!"

The inhabitants of the surrounding paintings came out and looked towards the shouting, curious to see what was going on.

The painting stopped to catch his breath.

"Well, don't just look at me. Say something."

"You're a painting," Harry said dryly. "You're meant to be looked at."

"What Harry meant is that we appreciate your help…" Hermione looked to Harry and Ron for support, "and we'll get back to you as soon as we have more intelligence on hand."

"Yeah, what she said," Ron was quick to add.

"Well then, I supposed I can let you go now," the painting said slowly. "However come back to me the instant you get news!"

"We better be off now," said Harry.

"If you ever need to talk to me and I'm not in my frame, simply call my name."

"What exactly is your name?"

"Why you- You're speaking to Egbert the Egregious."

Blank stares looked back at him.

"Master of the Elder Wand, defeater of Emeric the Evil, vanquisher of darkness," said Egbert, getting angrier by the second. "Vanquisher of darkness?"

"Sorry, never heard of him," said Ron. "If you're were important I'm sure we'd know who you were. Anyway, nice talking to you Edgert." Ron dragged Harry and Hermione away from the painting.

"It's EGBERT! Why, the youth of today know no respect!" called out Egbert, as he watched the three leave.

* * *

Walking into the Great Hall for breakfast was quite the unusual experience. The usual loud conversations and laughter that was gone and instead the Hall was filled with whispers.

"What's going on? I've never seen the Hall so quiet at breakfast." Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione quickly followed.

Dean took a seat across the table. "Remember when Dumbledore said that a new student had come to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, he said to make sure she felt welcome here. Right"

"Well, she's here, and it doesn't look like she's welcome," Dean said, motioning towards the very end of the table.

"What do you mean by that. She's in Gryffindor, how could she not be welcome," questioned Harry.

"You'll see for yourself." Dean got up and went to sit beside Seamus.

Harry, Hermione and Ron leaned back and forward to get a better look down the table to see the newest Gryffindor. It was a skinny girl with dark brown hair wearing her Hogwarts uniform. She was leaning forward over a single piece of toast, her hair covering her face. The seats around her were empty and the students sitting at adjacent house tables kept glancing at her with cruel expressions on their faces.

"Why is everyone looking at her like that? Like there's something wrong with her," Harry murmured to Ron and Hermione.

"Maybe because there is Potter," Draco spat as he walked by. "Haven't you seen her face? It looks like she was attacked by a werewolf. Bloody disgusting."

Watching as Draco left the Hall, Ron could only grimace. "Worthless git. Only he could be personally insulted by someone else's looks. I'm sure whatever she looks like it's not too bad." He piled eggs onto his plate. "I've missed this you know, the food. Mum's cooking is great but nothing compares to Hogwarts. You think they charmed the tables or something? I swear eggs never taste right outside of Hogwarts." Ron deep in thought over the quality of the food, kept talking despite not getting any replies from his friends.

"Harry… aren't you going to eat anything," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that girl seems familiar." Harry let out a deep breath. Shaking his head once, he focused on the food in front of him. Unlike Ron, Harry decided to go for the sausages. Piling several on he squirted them with ketchup and started to eat.

"Maybe you should go talk to her," Hermione suggested. "She's all alone you know.

"It's not like that Hermione. I just feel like I've seen her before," Harry protested.

"Still, talking to her couldn't hurt. Maybe you'll recognize her if you do."

"She looks like she wants to be alone." Ending that topic of conversation, Harry turned to Ron. "Did you notice that Hagrid's not back yet?" Hermione recognized the tactic and just smiled.

"I did actually, that damn Grubbly-Plank woman trying to steal his job. Who does she think she is."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "I have on good authority that Professor Grubbly-Plank is an excellent teacher."

"That's what all the girls say about her. I'm not surprised you think that too."

Harry turned to look again at the girl sitting alone at the end of the table. The toast had disappeared from her plate; all that was left were scattered crumbs. After a moment, the girl reached out a delicate hand towards to bowl of fruit. Hesitating right before the bowl, her hand started to shake. Another moment passed and the girl withdrew her hand, however her hand continued to shake on the table.

"Harry where are you going?" Hermione asked him. Unconsciously Harry had stood up and had taken one step towards the girl with shaking hands. Harry looked back, looked down at his feet, and then sat back down on his seat.

"Nowhere," he muttered.

Ron and Hermione both exchanged a look.

"We should be heading to class. Don't want to make a poor first impression on Umbridge."

"Come on Hermione, I'm still eating!" Ron pleaded.

"Well you better finish up in ten seconds otherwise I'm not helping you with your homework."

Ron blanched. "Alright, alright!" He quickly shovelled a few more bites of bacon into his mouth. "Am' r'dy" he said.

Harry gave one last glance down the table.

* * *

Professor Umbridge stood at the door of her room with a piece of parchment in her hand and a quill in the other. She was wearing the same pink fluffy cardigan as before but today she sported a black velvet bow perched on the top of her head. Harry watched as Parvati Patil attempted to enter the classroom.

"Name and house?" Umbridge asked her.

"Parvati Patil, Gryffindor."

"You may proceed," Professor Umbridge said sweetly, writing something on the parchment she help.

"Name and house?" Umbridge asked the next student who tried to get in.

"Lavender Brown, Gryffindor as well."

Professor Umbridge wrote again on the parchment. "You're free to enter."

Harry walked forward, heading for the door of the classroom. As he reached the door Professor Umbridge blocked his attempt to enter.

"Name and house." Her eyes flicked to his scar and back down again. Her faced turned into a grimace momentarily.

Not failing to notice Professor Umbridge's reaction Harry bristled in anger. "Harry Potter, Gryffindor."

"Please refrain from taking that tone with me. Now I'll ask you only once more. Name and house," Professor Umbridge tutted.

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor." This time in a monotone voice.

"That'll do. Proceed." A satisfied smile broke out on her face.

Harry walked through the doorway and looked around for a seat. Most of the seats at the front of the classroom, nearest to Professor Umbridge's oak desk had already been taken. It seemed that there were many students willing to make a good first impression on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The back rows were nearly completely empty in comparison. Harry decided that sitting as far as possible from the new teacher that seemed happy to antagonise him. Harry took off his bag and placed it beside the desk at the very far left back corner.

As he waited for the class to begin, Harry's thoughts strayed to the girl at in the Great Hall; He had so many questions. Had she really only eaten a single piece of toast? Why did her hands shake when she reached for the fruit? What would her scars have to look like for the entire Great Hall to be reduced to whispers and stares.

Interrupting Harry from his thoughts was the falsely-sweet voice of Professor Umbridge.

"Well, good morning!" she said, watching as the newest arrivals brought out their wands.

Her words were met with silence.

"It seems like none of you have any manners," she said with narrowed eyes. "First lesson of the year. Take notes everyone, you all seem desperate for any information to do with manners. As I was saying, first lesson is, when a professor greets you with "good morning," you're expected to reply with "Good morning, Professor Umbridge." Professor Umbridge waited a few seconds as if the students needed the time to process her words.

"Now, let's try that again, shall we? Good morning, class!" Professor Umbridge practically screeched.

A few students daydreaming about their beds jumped in surprise, Professor Umbridge's sudden raise in volume shocking them.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," most of the class chanted back at her, mostly out of fear for an even more volatile reaction.

"Very good." Professor Umbridge took a few breaths to calm herself and her face slowly became less red. "Now, there is only one student absent, a Miss Collins. Is anyone aware of the location of Miss Collins? Skipping class is punishable by detention and points taken."

Silence filled the room.

"Very well, weekend detention for Miss Collins and thir-"

Professor Umbridge was interrupted by someone softly knocking on the door to the classroom. Chairs scrape the floor as the class collectively turned around to look at the door.

"Come in," Professor Umbridge said in a sing song voice.

Every pair of eyes in the room watched as the door was slowly pushed open to reveal the same girl from breakfast. As she noticed the entire class watching, her eyes widened in fear and she quickly glanced backwards as if contemplating running.

Whispers quickly broke out in the classroom which only intensified her fear.

"Silence class. Now if you didn't want to be embarrassed you shouldn't have decided to be late," Professor Umbridge idly called out, searching her desk for something.

The whispering ceased, however the judgemental stares did not.

The girl took a step forward, her hands severely shaking and her eyes still wide with terror. Her chest breathed in and out several times per second. Harry realized that she was on the verge of having a panic attack in front of the class.

Raising his hand, Harry called out, "Excuse me, Professor Umbridge, when can we get going with the lesson? I'm so eager to learn from you but all these disruptions are slowing us down," as sincerely as he could.

Professor Umbridge was momentarily stunned, but quickly recovered. "Miss Collins please sit down, I will deal with you at the end of class."

Strangely to Harry, who was still observing the girl, she responded instantly to Professor Umbridge's command and sat down in the only available seat. Her hands, however, continued to shake as she held them at her sides.

Harry breathed in quickly as he realised the only seat left was the one directly beside him. He stared straight at his desk and awaited for the girl's imminent arrival.

After thirty seconds of waiting to hear the girl sit Harry could not refrain from looking to his right and see what was the hold up.

Harry choked on his own saliva as he saw the girl already sitting down looking directly at him. Her brown eyes met his and he saw an unrecognisable flash of emotion passed through them. Looking towards the right side of her face which had just become visible Harry was shocked to see a bright red ugly scar that extended from just below her temple to beside her chin. Professor Umbridge had began to write directions for the lesson on the board. Refusing to end the eye contact and concerned Harry whispered to her, "Are you alright."

The girl instantly straightened her back, clenched her hands and closed her eyes. After a few moments she almost imperceptibly nodded her head.

"Don't worry about Umbridge by the way, she's more bark than bite," Harry continued to whisper.

The girl relaxed slightly and opened her eyes. Looking at him, she didn't look fearful any more. Harry could only see wariness and a flicker of distrust behind her innocent brown eyes.

"I'm Harry Potter by the name. I supposed you already know that though… What's your name?" Harry asked her, still whispering as Professor Umbridge told the class to put their wands away.

The girl's head jerked away from his, breaking their eye contact. His question seemed to once again cause her distress. Her hands were squeezing the sides of her chair very tightly.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me," Harry was quick to add after seeing her reaction. "Anyways I should probably stop talking. Professor Umbridge thinks I'm some kind of teachers pet and it wouldn't do for me to be talking during class."

The girl's hands let go of her seat, but she did not turn back to face him.

Looking to the front Harry read the words off the blackboard.

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _A Return to Basic Principles._

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather lacking," stated Professor Umbridge. "Not one teacher you've had so far has submitted their curriculum for Ministry review. Such irresponsible teaching has unfortunately led to you all being far behind the standard we expect to see in your O.W.L. Year."

"Now, you will all be pleased to know that, myself, working in tandem with the Ministry can help you rectify these problems. Copy down the following please."

Professor Umbridge tapped the blackboard with her wand and the first message disappeared. It was replaced by:

 _Course Aims:_

 _1\. Learning when magic can be used with the directions of the law._

 _2\. Knowing when magic is unacceptable to be used._

 _3\. Using defensive magic with a practical context._

"Please take outyour copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard," Professor Umbridge said while the room was filled with the sound of quills scratching. When every had finished had finished copying down the note Professor Umbridge spoke again. "Turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There shall be no talking."

Harry took out his copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ and turned to page five like Professor Umbridge had directed him.

Within moments Harry felt his eyes eyes drooping. The book was a load of rubbish. Harry must have read the first page ten times without processing any of the words.

"Miss Collins," Professor Umbridge's voice woke him up from his stupor. "Did you not hear my directions. You were to take out your copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ and read the first chapter."

The girl slowly slowly raised her head to look at Professor Umbridge who addressed her from the front of class.

"Do not ignore me, Miss Collins," Professor Umbridge said sharply after the girl did not answer. "Where is your copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_?" Professor Umbridge spoke as if addressing a small child, slowly and with extra emphasis on every syllable.

The girl looked back down at her desk with shame.

Harry felt a painful tightening in his chest as he watched Professor Umbridge mock the girl beside him.

"It seems that Miss Collins is quite the dull witch, seeing as she unable to comprehend my question," Professor Umbridge sighed melodramatically. "That will be deten-"

"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly. "She gave her copy to me since I lost mine on the way to class. She did nothing wrong."

Professor Umbridge looked at Harry with a piercing gaze. "Very well," Professor Umbridge said hesitantly. "Detention, Mr. Potter. See me after class. Please give Miss Collins her book back; You may use my copy for now." At this point the entire classed had stopped reading and were watching the exchange with interest. "Back to reading, everyone," Professor Umbridge said as she sat back down in her chair.

Harry stood up and walked towards the girl beside, stopping beside her desk.

"Here's your book back. Sorry for taking it," Harry said, amused at his antics.

Looking up towards Harry, confusion was evident in the girls eyes. She hesitantly reached out and took the book from Harry with her slender hands. For a brief moment their hands touched, and the girl's brown eyes widened in surprise.

Startled by the contact, the girl dropped the book. However, before it's impact with the ground, Harry miraculously caught it.

"That was a close one. Anyways here you go, for real this time."

"Mr. Potter. If you wish to use my copy of the book then you will have to come here and get it within the next thirty seconds."

Harry reluctantly looked away from the girl, her cheeks now dusted a faint red.

"Sorry Professor, I was just apologising to Miss Collins," said Harry, walking towards Professor Umbridge's desk.

Professor Umbridge looked up from the official looking parchment she was reading. Harry could just make out the words 'Ministry of Magic' written on the top.

"Next class you _will_ have your own copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Potter?"

"Absolutely, Professor." _If you were a ghost._

Harry took Professor Umbridge's book back to his desk, opened it up to page five, and began to read the mind numbing passages.

* * *

"It takes a special kind of student to receive detention on the first day of classes," Professor Umbridge simpered, watching Harry and the girl sitting beside him. "Miss Collins, while I am aware that it is your first day attending Hogwarts, that is no excuse to show up late to class. Do you have anything to say in your defense."

The girl didn't even look up from the floor where her gaze currently resided.

"I didn't think so," Professor Umbridge said, irritation creeping into her falsely sweet voice.

Professor Umbridge turned her gaze to Harry. "Mr. Potter, forgetting your book on the first day of classes is equally as serious an event. Not to mention coercing a fellow student out of their own book. Have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Only that I'm sorry to have involved Miss Collins."

"Very well, if that's the case, you're both assigned detention with Mr. Filch. He's informed me that there are many trophies that require polishing. Please report to him next Saturday straight after dinner," Professor Umbridge said without sympathy. "Some honest labour should give you an idea of responsibility and prevent you from making the same mistakes again."

"Is that all, Professor Umbridge," Harry queried.

"Yes, you're both dismissed."

The chair beside Harry made a loud and horrible screeching noise as the girl stood up in the blink of an eye, took her bag and practically ran from the room, her long dark brown hair flying in every which direction.

Harry picked up his own bag and left the room as well, glad that class was finally over.

* * *

The rest of the week passed without much excitement for Harry. The most exciting thing perhaps were his interactions, however brief and one sided, with the skinny girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Miss Collins, he mouthed awkwardly. Harry couldn't bring himself to call her by her last name, it just felt overly awkward to him. Not that 'the girl' was any better.

Harry was up early Saturday morning, and lazed around in his bed for a while. Getting up, he decided to go to breakfast. However ,he was unsure if it would be served this early. Figuring he could go back to bed if it wasn't, Harry put on his robes and started walking towards the Great Hall.

Looking to the portrait of Egbert the Egregious Harry sighed in relief when he was still dozing in his frame. The past week Egbert had insisted they (he, Hermione and Ron) talk to them every time they passed. It was becoming quite tedious now seeing as Egbert only wanted to know if anything horrible had happened at Hogwarts yet.

The Great Hall totally quiet and unfortunately devoid of any food. Just about to turn around and head back to his warm and comfortable bed, Harry heard a feminine sneeze come from somewhere in the Hall.

Cautiously, he took a few steps into the Hall. "Hello?" Harry called out. "Is anyone there?"

A thud came from his left followed by an alarmed cry and finally another thud.

Harry turned to the most peculiar site. The girl lying awkwardly on the ground stomach first with a book beside her. Her robe bottoms had ridden up to her knees, revealing her skinny legs to Harry. On her left leg was a jagged, angry red scar that extended from the back of her knee until nearly her Achilles tendon. It was similar to the one that covered her face, but much more in severity.

"Are you alright? That fall must have hurt," Harry exclaimed.

The girl put her hands against the floor and pushed herself up. She picked up the book and then turned to look at Harry, but refused to meet his eyes as red dusted her pale cheeks.

"So," Harry watched her antics, amused. "What were you doing all alone? I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to wake up this early. Other than myself."

Harry took a step forward. "Not that you're stupid." He was wary for any signs of discomfort from her.

"Do you want to sit down? With me, I mean," Harry proposed. Looking at the book in her hands he recognized it as his first copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ that he had given her during the first day of class. He had bought another one for himself and given the other to

"We could read that together if you want. It's quite dull to be honest." Harry took another step forward. And another.0

With each step the girl's cheeks reddened. With another step Harry stood half a meter in front of her. Reaching out Harry took his old book out of the girl's hands, getting a gasp out of her. Grinning, he sat down at the table and motioned for her to sit down beside him.

"So which page were you on?" Harry asked, flipping open the book to a random place.

The girl sat down beside him. She reached over to the book and turned to page one.

"Well, that's a good a place as any to start," Harry said, favouring her with a smile.

* * *

Hello once again!

I hope you enjoyed chapter two. If you find any spelling, grammar, plot, sentence structure problems, please let me know.

Special thanks to the people who followed this story; it's nice to see that people appreciate what I'm writing.

If you have any questions or suggestions about characters, plot, the dynamics of Harry and Miss Collins relationship, or anything like that, send me a pm or review.

Many thanks,

Spicee


End file.
